


baby baby you make me (lose my mind)

by ningbabe



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Soobin loves him, But he's still a sweetheart, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: soobin is positive that his omega does it on purpose at least half of the time. but that still doesn't stop the jealousy from searing through his veins or stops the insecurities he'd push to the back of his mind.if anything, it fuels them.and kai likes it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	baby baby you make me (lose my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short drabbles I wrote in my past time lol. Enjoy!

Soobin is possessive. Too possessive.

Kai thinks it's sexy.

Seeing the jealousy flares in those bottomless dark eyes. To feel that muscular arm tightens around his waist. The way his mouth is forced into a breath-stopping, but undeniably passionate kiss whenever his alpha feels the need to stake his claim. Kai loves the way his eyes rake down his body and glares at whoever is flirting with him. Most of all, he loves how Soobin's voice would get lower and husky and he's growl out _mine_. The omega will shudder and feels himself harden. Usually, some desperate sex in their shared apartment will follow and he will have trouble walking the next day, but he ain't complaining.

Soobin is positive that his omega does it on purpose at least half of the time. But that still doesn't stop the jealousy from searing through his veins, or stop the insecurities he'd push to the back of his mind. If anything, it fuels them.

They are currently in Hawaii, his birthplace, to settle down some deals and also sneaking in a quick holiday between their busy life. Kai had convinced his alpha to take a break before they continue their schedule and go get a drink. The bar is small, and the owner seems to know all the locals.

It doesn't take long before some randomly buzzed alpha decides he likes Kai.

He is an admittedly attractive man. Caramel colored eyes and short, messy blue hair. He has two full sleeve tattoos and his jeans were ripped. Kai finds himself noting that his eyes aren't as dark, and his lips aren't as full as Soobin's even though it comes close as the man comes over and offers to buy him a drink. Kai accepts the offer politely, already seeing his mate's eyes narrow in the corner of his own vision.

"I'm Yeonjun. What's your name, cutie?" he asks, and Kai can smell the liquor that isn't the whiskey Soobin likes on his breath.

"Huening Kai." he answers simply, watching those hungry eyes take his features in.

"Huening Kai, huh? Kinda' unusual...I like it." he winks and scoots closer, sliding the drink he'd bought closer to the omega.

Kai watches Soobin's hand clench around his glass in anger as he takes a sip of the drink. It burns down his throat and is far too bitter, but he pretends to enjoy it, knowing it's only adding to his mate's jealousy. But then Yeonjun's hand lands on his lower back and Soobin finally loses it.

Kai feels the hand being forced off of him and he can't help the contented sigh as he leans into the familiar arms wrapping around him. Soobin takes the drink from Kai's hand and slams it on the counter, his eyes turning bright red in a jealous rage. Already, Kai can feel the blood rushing down.

"Back off," his alpha hisses in warning, his arms tightening even more he can already feel the bruises coming. “He's _mine_.”

Before Yeonjun can reply, Soobin pulls him away from his seat. He feels himself twitch in his pants as he’s being manhandled out the door. As soon as they arrive at the car, Kai is turned so his back is flat against the door, facing the fuming alpha head-on. The omega smiles, raising his head a little to kiss him but Soobin turns his head. Kai is confused by his alpha’s hesitance and stares up at him.

"Why do you do that to me, Kai?" Soobin asks quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

The omega’s brows knit in confusion. "What?"

"Dammit, Kai! You just egg on all these people who flirt with you and you can't realize it's happening every, single, time." The anger in his voice disappears as soon as it comes out as he refuses to meet the omega's gaze. "One of these days you're gonna' realize you deserve better than me." he finishes, almost too quiet to hear.

Kai's eyes widen in horror.

Yes, he loves that jealous reaction but he’d never intended to hurt his mate. Without thinking, Kai wraps his arms around Soobin's waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck. After a moment's hesitation, he feels his alpha hugging back.

"I am so sorry, Soobin." Kai murmurs into the alpha's ear. "I enjoy it when you get jealous. It... arouses me. I didn’t mean to hurt you." he confesses, nuzzling Soobin's cheek. He smiles when he feels Soobin kiss his temple. It’s silent for a moment, the two just holding each other.

"Turns you on, huh?" he says then, and Kai can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Very much so." Kai agrees, grinding his still erect cock up into Soobin. The alpha groans into his omega's ear in pleasure, licking along the shell.

"Well I'm going to have to take care of that, aren't I?" he lets his hands grip wide hips, sucking at Kai's ear lobe. “What do you think, hm?”

"Please." The omega's eyes clams shut and he kisses at Soobin's jawline, still a little clumsy in his movements. “I need you, _alpha_.”

Soobin's hand flails a bit at the side of his car, searching out the door handle. Flinging the door open, he pushes Kai in. With a predatory smirk, he crawls over his omega and slams the door shut.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to turn off my laptop before it went too far lmao. But I wonder if anyone wants the smut? Don't kill me please just asking for a friend


End file.
